Pecas
by NORA29
Summary: Lo que piensa respecto a cierta característica muy notoria y lo que le dio tenerlas pésimo resumen, pero es corto y hay que leerlo
1. Chapter 1

[PECAS]

Siempre las odio, desde que un compañero en la escuela se las vio y comenzó a llamarlo "nena", que era de nenas llevar eso. Ese día volvió triste y enojado.  
Sus padres al verlo, le preguntaron que le sucedía, aún recuerda esa charla:

_- No me gustan quiero que me las quiten!!__  
__- Que cosa, - le habría preguntado su madre.__  
__- Que no las ves?? Estoy cubierto de ellas, me hacen ver mal, me tratan como si fuera una niña no las quiero!!__  
__- Eso que tu no quieres, es algo que te hace único, que te embellece y de la cual disfrutaras algún día.__  
_  
La charla siguió un poco más, pero no era interesante. Su madre, cuando era niño, siempre le decía este tipo de cosas, pero para él nunca tenían sentido. No sabia si era cosa de las mujeres eso de hablar en código o que, pero ahora rememorando viejas charlas que había tenido con su madre a lo largo de su vida, comenzaba a entenderlas.

***

Cuando fue un adolescente y llevo a su primera novia a casa, la primera cosa que dijo su madre era que "ahora si que tus niños llevaran lo mismo que tu" lo dijo muy despacito, cuando lo felicito por la muchacha que traía.  
Duró hasta terminada la preparatoria, ya que ella se mudaba a otro estado para seguir estudiando.  
Ella fue la única con la que se sintió realmente bien, las parejas que vinieron luego, surgieron más que nada para no sentirse solo.

***

Tanto en su etapa de modelo, como la de actor, las maquilladoras (en broma, por cierto) le retaban por tenerlas.

A la fecha recuerda como si fuera hace un instante el momento en que en cero coma nada segundos dejo de odiarlas y aborrecerlas para empezar a amarlas y mostrárselas a ese ser único que tenia a su lado.

Fue lo primero que ese energúmeno noto al verse en aquella entrevista. En ese instante deseo que el proyecto no se concrete, en su vida nadie le trato con tanta confianza al verse por primera vez.

Fue lo primero que le beso cuando se animaron a decirse uno a otro lo que sentían. Y las palabras exactas fueron:  
_Sabes porque te las mencioné? Porque desee, por primera vez, pasar el resto de mi vida contándolas!!__  
_  
Ese compañero de elenco que desde el primer momento puso patas para arriba su mundo, primero literalmente haciendo y diciendo cosas que no eran bien vistas en una persona de veintitantos.  
Para más tarde no poder pasar un día sin verlo o hablar con él.

Ellas tenían la culpa de que ahora no pueda (ni quiera) despegarse de su lado, querer que su compañero de vida ahora, le descubra nuevas por cualquier rincón de su cuerpo, le busque formas y hasta le ponga nombres.

SI NOMBRES!!!, Es que la eterna niñez de su ahora novio, (si, luego de eternos cinco años siendo solo compañeros de rodaje y con el miedo de hacer publico el sentimiento que había entre ambos; sea por rechazo de la sociedad o por parte de sus familiares mas que nada) nunca dejaba de sorprenderle día a día.

Fue una decisión conjunta la de esperar que termine completamente el ciclo para hacer oficial su romance (para alegría de muchas fans y decepción de otras)

Lo peor era que los recordaba. Una vez hizo la prueba con uno en especial que tenia encima de la ceja izquierda, luego de casi una semana dijo como si hablara del clima:  
_- Beta quiere que le beses...!__  
_Esperando que se quede perplejo o le pregunte que cuernos está diciendo, solo lo vio levantarse lo más tranquilo, acercarse a él y besar ese puntito diminuto que sentía falta de cariño.  
Probo con decirle que Beta estaba en la otra ceja, pero su compañero le dijo que el de la otra ceja se llamaba Sancho (si, vaya nombre, pero Jen no se los ponía, si bien le pertenecían porque él los llevaba, era Jay el dueño de cada una de las pecas que llevaba el otro.

Solo ruega que en el caso de decidir adoptar un niño, este tenga la suerte de llevarlas; así pueda encontrar en un futuro un ser especial que le ame y lo haga feliz como ellos lo están siendo ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews for: ****Pecas**

acertijo7  
2011-03-01 . chapter 1

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Que fic mas tierno y dulce

creo que definitivamente mirare las pecas de Jensen de otra manera a partir de ahora XD

me encanto ^^

TU PRIMER RENGLO YA ES SUFICIENTE PARA MI! Y LAS PECAS DE JEN SON OBJETO DE DESEO QUE A POCOS POR NO DECIR NINGUNO, LE QUEDAN ESPUPENDAMENTE COMO A ÉL!

sernatural  
2010-05-30 . chapter 1

que lindo el fic, te felicito

GRACIAS! POR AMBOS CUMPLIDOS!

loolbox  
2010-03-02 . chapter 1

so cute

me encanto

y ¿de verdad ya es oficial?

¿en serio ya son pareja?

no lo sabia

OJALA FUERA ASÍ, PERO NO.

FELIZ DE QUE SEA CUTE!


End file.
